Por los héroes caídos
by Dark Safire
Summary: Los rostros de los héroes de guerra todavía muestran el cansancio de quienes no pueden dormir, las heridas que no se ven siguen presentes en sus almas. Un año, un año y aquel maldito dolor aún se niega a abandonarlos.


**Por los héroes caídos**

Un año, eso es todo, un año. Los rostros de los héroes de guerra todavía muestran el cansancio de quienes no pueden dormir, las heridas que no se ven siguen presentes en sus almas. Un año, un año y aquel maldito dolor aún se niega a abandonarlos.

En la sala de la casa de Bill y Fleur se encuentra la reducida Orden del Fénix, algunos miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore y unos cuantos profesores de Hogwarts. Muchos todavía no saben bien que hacen ahí, celebrando el aniversario de una guerra, de una victoria bañada en sangre (es enserio, ¡¿A quién se le ocurrió hacer aquella reunión?), unos pocos mantienen positivas sus mentes, bajo la idea de que la única muerte en la que deben pensar es la de Lord Voldemort.

Cerca de la ventana, Harry, se hunde en una depresión cada día más profunda, mientras mira melancólico una copa de vino que no piensa tomar y una fotografía que lo destruye por dentro (una en la que James abraza a Lily mientras Sirius les hace caras desde atrás, Remus rueda los ojos ante la acción de Canuto, y Peter celebra la nueva relación de su amigo). Se pregunta que hace ahí parado, celebrando la victoria en una guerra que se llevó de por medio una gran amistad, cuatro legendarios merodeadores, una valiente pelirroja, dos increíbles profesores y la sonrisa de un niño al que le arrebataron su vida (_dos_, piensa al ver a Neville hablando con Luna, _dos niños_).

Andrómeda se encuentra en otra parte del salón, hablando con Molly Weasley, mientras su nieto juega con un mechón de su cabello. Es increíble la amistad que forjaron ambas mujeres para apoyarse mutuamente luego de la muerte de sus hijos, Andy siempre hablando de Dora y sus ganas por ayudar, Molly enumerando cronológicamente las bromas de los gemelos, Teddy observándolas con sus inocentes ojos grises.

En una esquina de la sala se encuentra George, alejado de todo y todos, solo en un rincón que parece estar esquivando todo el mundo, solo en un rincón que, de hecho, está esquivando todo el mundo. El ambiente a su alrededor es pesado, está cargado de sentimientos y lágrimas que no piensa dejar en libertad, de esa necesidad de sujetarse a la vida sin saber la razón, es justo el ambiente que esperas sentir en alguien que acaba de dejar flores en la tumba de su hermano gemelo. Se lleva una mano a la cabeza y se revuelve el cabello, justo como le hacía Fred cuando se preocupaba mucho, _es para espantar los malos pensamientos_, le decía e, increíblemente, aquel gesto siempre conseguía tranquilizarlo (¿o quizá era el simple hecho de que era Fred quien lo hacía?). Otra nueva punzada de dolor lo hace estremecer, _un año_, piensa, _ya llevamos separados un año_.

La imagen de Fred no hace más que acosarlo, no desaparece por mucho que lo intente (recuerda noches en las que se despierta gritándole a la nada, porque Fred _no está ahí_). Él sabe que no es un fantasma, que está muerto, que Fred nunca lo atormentaría de aquella forma, pero incluso ahora lo puede ver ahí, parado con su traje de piel de dragón, justo a su lado (como debería ser siempre). Se lleva una mano al pecho, Fred (_que no está ahí_) lo mira preocupado. Quiere gritarle, reclamarle por todos esos días que no estuvo con él, preguntarle por qué se fue, por qué lo dejó solo, por qué siente que se llevó a su tumba aquella parte suya que podía reír y disfrutar, George quiere gritar cuanto lo odia, pero sabe que si comienza a gritarle a la nada todos los presentes lo tomarán por loco. (La imagen baja su opaca vista)

Y es entonces cuando, mientras las diferentes personas en la sala se hunden cada vez más en su tristeza, unos pasos presurosos comienzan a hacer eco por el corredor, a los pocos segundos la puerta se abre con un estruendo y muestra a una histérica Ginny que llama a gritos al mayor de sus hermanos. George y no-Fred miran la puerta al mismo tiempo (hacen todo juntos, siempre hacen todo juntos), todos los invitados observan como la pelirroja menor intenta dar algún incompresible mensaje a su hermano, quien voltea a todos lados buscando ayuda. La confusión dura hasta que Hermione, casi tan histérica como Ginny, entra y grita el mensaje más claro que su mente puede formular: "¡Rompió fuente!". A Bill le toma dos segundos procesar eso como "ya va a nacer" y cerca de tres minutos terminar de captar que iba a ser padre.

— Y ahora se jodieron —Grita desde la puerta de la entrada, listo para ir por su esposa— Porque como mi hijo nazca hoy sus caras de miseria se las van a guardar para otro día, ni sueñen que les dejaré estropearle los cumpleaños —Y el futuro padre sale corriendo, dejando a todos con la palabra en la boca.

Durante horas la casa es un caos, Molly casi se desmaya al enterarse del nacimiento de su primer nieto, Ginny y Hermione están con ella, mientras Andrómeda mece al pequeño Remus que comenzó a llorar por la bulla. Luna parece no haberse dado por enterada, ya que su conversación con Neville (quien está notablemente alterado) sobre esa cosa que los muggles llaman "Atlántida" sigue su curso. Arthur está tranquilizando a su esposa junto a Ron (que se muerde con nerviosismo las uñas), Harry (que en el fondo no tiene la más minima idea de que debe hacer) y Percy (que, por fortuna, se mantiene con la cabeza fría). George es el único que no se ha movido, que no ha hablado, que ni siquiera ha mostrado una mínima expresión. _George es el único cuya mente sigue sumergida en el dolor._

Las siete horas que Fleur está en trabajo de parto Bill se las pasa dando vueltas por en la sala de espera, el suelo por el que ha pasado repetidas veces está notablemente más desgastado que el resto y las enfermeras ya comienzan a estresarse ante la visión del chico yendo de un lado a otro. Cuando por fin lo dejan pasar, Bill es un manojo de nervios con cabello rojo.

_Victoire_, dijo Fleur con voz cansada, _Bill, quiero que nuestra hija se llame Victoire_. Él sólo la besó en la frente justo antes de salir disparado a llenar la partida de nacimiento y, casi en el mismo segundo, correr a buscar un teléfono para llamar a todos sus conocidos anunciando el nacimiento de la pequeña. En la casa Weasley es Charlie (quien sigilosamente había ido por _algo para celebrar_) el desafortunado que levanta el auricular y recibe un grito directo al tímpano por parte de su hermano mayor.

— Dice que es una niña, que se llama Victoire y que "_ya es padre, ya es padre, ya es padre, ya es padre_".

Las risas no tardan en aparecer ante la imitación de como Bill debía estar gritando y saltando dentro de la cabina, cual niño de cinco años. Desde su oscuro rincón, George, los observa reír y bromear, disfrutando el nacimiento de su pequeña sobrina. Mira a sus padres, a sus hermanos, a sus amigos, mira a todos los invitados y, finalmente, mira las copas, llena del vino que nadie ha tomado, sonríe.

— Quiero proponer un brindis —Todos voltean a verlo cuando alza su copa tan alto como le permite el brazo—, por los héroes caídos —Algunos ojos pierden el brillo que recientemente había vuelto— y las nuevas esperanzas.

En el silencio de la sala se puede escuchar como el pequeño Teddy Lupin aplaude y balbucea sonidos que todavía no son palabras, como si supiera que se refieren a él. Las sonrisas vuelven con lentitud junto con el brillo que la muerte les arrebató a quienes no perdieron sus almas, los brazos se alzan en el aire y casi se puede sentir la calidez de la vida cuando todas las voces exclaman a coro "¡Salud!".

Charlie se le cuelga del cuello mientras sonríe orgulloso, George mira de reojo la figura que no está a su lado, la imagen de Fred le devuelve la mirada junto con una sonrisa que hasta entonces no había mostrado, sus ojos brillan felices justo antes de dar media vuelta y caminar, desapareciendo de la casa. George sabe que nunca podrá olvidar a Fred (porque fue su hermano y su mejor amigo, su compañero de bromas y travesuras, porque siempre estará ahí, encajado en su corazón), pero eso no significa que deba dejar de vivir.

_Porque, pase lo que pase, ellos siempre serán los increíbles gemelos Weasley._

* * *

><p>Estaba tumbada en la cama con mi mamá cuando a mi mente vino el recuerdo de mi historia post guerra, donde desvelaba los misterios de esas muertes que nunca se ven, de esos que héroes que simplemente desaparecieron. Esta no es la historia que tenía en mente, pero la verdad es que me ha terminado gustando.<p>

Esa cosa que se me forma en el pecho cada vez que me imagino a un George sin Fred me duele, porque los gemelos siempre fueron mis personajes favoritos, con sus bromas y su rebeldía y su aire de merodeadores. Este es mi tributo a ustedes, oh, dioses de la risa.


End file.
